The Loud House: Mean Teens
by RobowilOFFICIAL
Summary: Short stories about the crimes the teenagers of The Loud House commit. Greg Heffley and Rodrick Heffley from the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series also appear here.
1. Chapter 1

Rita is the mother of Lori and Leni. She believes they need love and discipline in equal doses. Very strict as well. Her efforts pay off, and the two pass school. In 2014, Lori connects with a local boy, Bobby Santiago. He's known as a bully in the neighborhood. He was also rebellious, to the point where he's cliche. Lori is drawn to him. The two go for a walk. Lori wants to be a rebel too. She loves her new look. Rita doesn't. She sees a mirror image of her daughter; her own father. Her father was a drug addict. (un)Fortunately, Rita got custody of Lori and Leni. Day and night, Lori is gone. Rita literally slapped Lori in the face. The teen lovers are inseparable, and the two also did it once or twice a day. Like velcro. Completely attached to each other. Rita did things to keep them apart. She finally realized she can't handle this. She goes to the New York Family Court. She wants Lori declared as a person in need of supervision. Rita essentially said she gave up. Lori doesn't want that to happen. Christmas 2014. Lori goes to Bobby's house. She calls Rita and tells here to stay home forever. The two plot to kill Rita. Three days, this goes on. December 28. The teens visit Rita. They turn off the TV. Bobby chokes Rita and Leni is dragged upstairs. To drawn out the sound, Lori sings Jingle Bells. Bobby put a rope around Rita's neck and put her on the ground until blood leaks out of her mouth and she dies. The teens dump her body in the trunk of the car, and celebrate by doing it (you know…). They didn't give a damn. They go shopping with Rita's money. Leni is never out of her sight and is terrified. On New Years Eve, Leni gets a chance to escape! She gets out of the house and goes to the neighbor's house. Horrified, the neighbors call the police. They go detail after detail. No remorse or anything. July 2017. Bobby is convicted of second degree murder and is eligible of parole in 2023. February 2017. Lori is also guilty, and is sentenced to 7 years 10 months in prison. In 2024, Lori is released. She worked hard rehabilitating herself. Nobody has to fear her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Rita loves her daughter, Luan. She was really good, and is a good girl scout. In 2012, everything's going well, except for her size, where she is 6 feet tall. She is unhappy and gets sad. She hung out with those that accepted her. She finds a friend named Ronnie Anne. Luan latches on and her idea of fun. Her mom is fearing she's losing her daughter. They use illegal drugs. She is no longer outgoing. She is a disobedient dropout now. Rita disciplined her too, but her mistakes were pointed out. Not this time. Angry, Luan fantasized her absent dad can solve her problems. She loves Lynn Sr. a lot. It fuels the fire. She gets mad at Rita when she says her father never wanted her, she PUSHES THE PLATE AT RITA. She goes to her room. No peace left in the house in August 2014. She seeks comfort online and meets her very first boyfriend, Greg Heffley. Luan is determined to go, and has to clean up loose ends. She says goodbye to her mom for the last time. They get in a verbal argument. She then proceeds to stab her mother into the yard. SHE GOT STABBED 43 TIMES IN THE HEART. And she said "I HATE YOU" every time. Ronnie Anne cleans up the mess by driving her body to the outhouse and covering her in trash. They trash the house to make it look like a burglary. They smashed stuff and things. They panicked. In the morning, they decide to get a final resting place for Rita. They try cremating her with nail polish remover. Sadly, it didn't work, so they decide to bury her. Luan hides out at Ronnie Anne's house. She worried of going to jail. They are both tried as adults, and Ronnie Anne is sent to jail for 26 years. Luan got a 70 year sentence in June 2015.


	3. Chapter 3

In 2015, Lynn Loud is accepted to the most prestigious university in the US, Harvard University. It's a promise to her father. Her father died shortly before Lynn's 12th birthday. It's too much for Rita, who became an alcoholic. She isn't old enough to understand or help her mother. Lynn's trying her best to be the best at everything. Then she meets someone who changes her life forever. Rodrick Heffley. Not the ideal couple, but who cares? Lynn likely chose him to upset her mother. She is determined to see Rodrick and sneaks out whenever she can. She gets rebellious and brazen. She also sneaks Rodrick into the house every night. This means that Rita might have to go. Lynn grabs a glass and proceeds to hit her mother with it. She keeps doing this. She got bloody and felt the victim. There were 13 blows, suggesting she vented her rage. She doesn't hide the body. She instead calls Rodrick, and thrusts a neck into her dead mom's neck. She calls the police and tries selling the story as a suicide. The crime scene didn't fit the story. She doesn't give in, as she's devious. If the evidence contradicts the story, she changes it up! She is a mega liar. Lynn tries to blame Rodrick, but this doesn't work. Lynn tries to claim that Rita is abusive. She never shared this information before. Lynn and Rodrick are at the court, and Rodrick spends less than a year at jail. Lynn, however, gets freed, gets pleas attended, and gets sent to a school for troubled teens in Boston. She spent less than a year in custody. She gets accepted into Harvard University, claiming that she's an orphan. She gets the happy ending this time.


End file.
